nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Yearbook and Career Week
"Guide to: Yearbook and Career Week" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Yearbook Ned wants to win one of the yearbook's "best of" awards. Suzie tells him he has a great smile and she'll vote for him for Nicest Smile. Since she's a lock to win Nicest Smile on the girls' side, Ned wants to win it for the boys' side. Cookie is taking his own photos to submit to the yearbook. Moze tells him to go softer and warmer instead of bigger. One of the yearbook photographers sees them smiling at each other and takes a picture. Moze tells Ned that the school had to cut the yearbook budget so all they could afford was something really cheaply made. Jock Goldman approaches Ned, saying he feels bad about what he did to Moze. He wants to make it up to her by asking her out. Cookie says she's already going out with someone. Jock says she broke up with Seth, and Cookie says she's dating Ned. Jock doesn't quite believe that, but leaves anyway. Moze gets CompuMax to sponsor the school yearbook. Ned goes around school smiling, trying to get people to vote for him. Then Seth shows up, having gotten his teeth whitened, and has a much brighter smile than Ned. Ned tells Moze that he has a plan B: win Nicest Hair. Jock walks by so he quickly grabs Moze's hands and stares lovingly at her while she stares back weirdly. Jock leaves and Ned lets go of Moze's hands. The next day, Ned shows up with his hair looking great. While he's trying to get people to vote for him in science class, he accidentally mixes two solutions that shouldn't be mixed, causing an explosion and ruining his hair. Moze gets CVC Global Net to sponsor the yearbook, too. When Ned tells Moze what happened, Jock walks by so Ned immediately hugs her until he leaves. Cookie gives his photos to Martin to put in the yearbook. Martin says he'll try to fit one in, but Cookie wants more than one. Martin says he'll get in the yearbook if he's in team or club photos. Cookie sees signs for club photos and decides to photobomb them in order to get more pictures in the yearbook. Ned tries to win Most Spirited and shows up the next day in the school mascot costume. Only thing is that Moze sold their mascot rights to pay for the yearbook. The new mascot is a cell phone Moze nicknamed "Globie". Ned decides to fight Globie but gets his butt whooped. Turns out Loomer is in the Globie costume. Moze helps him up, and Ned is bummed he won't win a "best of" award. Jock walks by and Cookie pushes Ned into Moze's arms. Finally, Jock is convinced and tells Ned he'll back off. Next Monday, the yearbooks are in, and they're being given out for free. Cookie is thrilled that he has so many pictures in the yearbook, until the clubs realize he's in the pictures with them and he gets chased down the hall. Ned goes straight to the "best of" awards and is dismayed that he didn't win anything. Moze tells him to turn the page, and it shows that he and Moze won Class Couple. Suzie comes to congratulate them, but she didn't even know they were going out. Ned says he wants to break up and Moze agrees. Ned asks Moze how she was able to give out so many yearbooks for free. Turns out she made a deal with CBC Global and they now sponsor the school. Tips *Tip#162.PUF - Don't lose out and pay up front. *Tip#799.PHO - Submit your own fun photos. Part 2: Career Week Mr. Wright announces that today is Career Day. He passes back everyone's aptitude & personality tests they took the week before with their possible career paths. Cookie gets software designer, computer programmer, and sports agent. Moze gets cabinet maker, architect, and math teacher. Ned does not want a job that's school-related, but he gets teacher, guidance counselor, and vice principal. Cookie gets into the whole sports agent thing and decides to work with Moze. Moze says no and that she's taking the architecture workshop. Crubbs finds Ned and tells him he was surprised when the quiz pegged him for a career in education. Ned says he's going to explore his other options and runs off. Crubbs notices a spill on the floor and goes to find Gordy. Cookie gets off the phone with someone after telling them Moze is great. Moze assumes it's his mom, but Cookie says it was a volleyball coach at USC who wants to see her, along with three other scouts. Ned looks into more exciting careers, like Hollywood stuntman, but somehow finds himself in Crubbs' careers in education workshop. Crubbs has Ned dress like him and go find Gordy to clean up the spill, but Ned gets away. Dr. Xavier is doing the sports careers workshop, having won bronze medals in luge and Greco-Roman wrestling. Moze argues that it's almost impossible to make a career in sports. Xavier says it's true, but with blood, sweat, and tears, people can succeed in sports. Cookie tells Moze to sign a contract to have him be her agent. She signs it, but Xavier tells her to look at other workshops in case the sports career doesn't work out. Cookie says she won't need to. Ned looks into wrestling, but is literally thrown back into Crubbs' workshop by the wrestler. To get out of it, Ned thinks he senses Gordy around and Crubbs says they should split up to find him. Cookie gets Moze's face on a cereal box, something he did in computer graphics. Moze tells Ned to try something like firefighting. However, Ned can barely stand with all the equipment on, and the wrestler from the previous workshop tosses him out the window. Ned lands in a clump of bushes where Crubbs is on the lookout for Gordy. Ned tells Crubbs he's done with his workshop, but Crubbs is clearly not listening. Cookie has Moze shoot commercials for sports drinks, and he edits it. One of the teachers says the commercial looks great and Cookie should consider doing TV effects, but he says no. Cookie rushes Moze to meet the scouts but she trips and hurts her knee. When she meets the scouts, she's limping and off her game, so they all say no. Xavier shows up and says it gets harder to succeed in sports when people get older and injuries get worse, which is why she's glad she had math to fall back on. Moze heads for the architecture workshop. Ned hides from Crubbs in the vents and Gordy finds him. Ned says he doesn't know what he wants to do, but Gordy reminds him he's in 7th grade, and he has plenty of time to decide what he wants to do. The Hollywood stunt men show up in the vent and the four of them fall out. Crubbs is happy that Ned found Gordy and tells Gordy to clean up the spill. Ned tells Crubbs he doesn't want to be a vice principal, and Crubbs reveals he didn't want to be one either at first. He wanted to be a vice cop, but didn't like it as much, so he became a vice principal to help kids before they get to a bad place. Tips *Tip#305.BTH - Sample all the booths. Try different flavors. *Tip#605.MAG - Subscribe to magazines or link to websites. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia *This is the second time Ned and Moze are mistakenly said to be dating, the first time being Rumors and Photo Day. *Crubbs says he wanted to be a vice cop, but it wasn't like it was on TV, referencing the show Miami Vice and the way Crubbs dresses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2